Fire, Fury, and Flame
by TechnicolorNina
Summary: Post-episode 44. DS!Kiryu/Crow. Summary in author's notes inside to avoid spoilers for those waiting for sub. Oneshot.


**Title**: A Dangerous Game  
**Author**: Nina/**TechnicolorNina**  
**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds  
**Pairing/Characters**: DS!Kiryu/Crow.  
**Word Count**: 2 165  
**Spoilers:** YES. FOR EVERYTHING. If you're not caught up on your 5Ds, **don't read this yet.**  
**Story Rating**: **R/M** for Crow's mouth and serious dubcon.  
**Story Summary**: Post-episode 44. Crow wakes up on the other side of the darkness. Kiryu is there.  
**Notes**: . . . since when do I write necro?  
**Warnings**: Necrophilia. Lots of it. Also, somebody really needs to wash Crow's mouth out with soap, but if you're shocked by a few F-bombs you probably don't read much of my fic anyway. And, dubcon. This fic has it.  
**Feedback**: There may be something out there that's better than a review containing concrit, but if there is, I haven't found it yet. So if you have two minutes and you wouldn't mind? Please? Arigatou. (And concrit is cool. Flames are not.)  
**Special Thanks/Dedications**: This story is for **immicolia**_._

* * *

_At the touch of your hand  
At the sound of your voice  
At the moment your eyes meet mine  
I am losing my mind, I am losing control  
Fighting feelings I can't define!_

It's a sin with no name,  
no remorse and no shame, fire, fury and flame  
'Cause the devil's to blame  
And the angels proclaim  
It's a dangerous game.

~ "A Dangerous Game," Jekyll and Hyde

  


* * *

"What are you doing here alone, little blackbird?"

A hand in his hair, stroking it, caressing him. Crow rubbed his head against it like a contented cat. There was only one person in the world who'd ever touched him that way – that casual, affectionate touch – and three years had done little to ease the ache after Kiryu –

Crow sat upright as fast as his bound hands would allow, swearing. The laughter he heard over him was anything but sane, and had he been two years younger – maybe even one – he likely would have cowered.

"I didn't think we'd catch a bird in our cage," Kiryu's voice remarked, and Crow recoiled from the hand that trailed over his shoulder, fingers dancing along his collarbone, raising gooseflesh in their wake.

"Fuck off." He hated Kiryu, hated him for threatening Yuusei and for trying to destroy Satellite; he hated himself, too, for being so fucking weak. This man – if he was still that – would stand over Yuusei's bloody corpse and laugh, given half a chance, and Crow still couldn't help reacting to his touch. Kiryu chuckled his insane new chuckle. Then he stroked the side of Crow's face. Crow leaned into the touch for just a moment in spite of himself. Then he pulled away.

"I said fuck off."

"Tch." The hand against Crow's face trailed down to his hands, held behind his back with only God knew what. Then his wrists were free. They ached. Crow considered making a run for it. "I wouldn't, if I were you, blackbird."

It was Crow's turn to make a noise, his more along the lines of a dog caught in a trap. "Let me go."

The arms that wound around him were gentle, and he could almost believe, if he didn't look at the deathly white of the skin, that Kiryu was not insane and ready to destroy everything Crow loved just for the sheer black joy of the thing. Crow struggled to get out of the embrace, soft and insidious as the strands of a spider's web.

_If I'd known you were going to end up like this, I never would have named my bike that._ It was easier to think about Black Bird than it was to think about how he wasn't dead – couldn't be, he could feel his heart hammering away in his chest – and how if he wasn't dead, then the cloud he'd seen could have taken any number of people, could have taken his kids, and dropped them into this cold, black world.

"I said let me go." He could hear his voice wavering and cursed at himself. Kiryu chuckled again and caressed Crow's arm. "Let me – "

Crow had speculated – though not with Yuusei, who he had not seen since immediately following his surgery and who, dear god, he might never see again – on whether or not the Dark Signers were actually dead, or if through some unascertainable miracle Kiryu had survived. If he'd had any remaining doubts about Kiryu's state, the lips on his ended them. They were cold, those lips, and dry. Crow had been the object of Kiryu's attentions long enough to know that his lips should not taste like clay dug from beneath half-rotted dock pilings. He found himself kissing back in spite of himself, in spite of the cold lips, in spite of knowing their owner would love to destroy everything he held most dear. It was easy to pretend, if he tried hard enough, for just a moment that this entire thing was a nightmare and any minute now he was going to wake up and click on the bedside lamp Yuusei had rigged and Kiryu would wrap his still-alive arms around Crow's shoulders and soothe him.

Crow was the one who broke away – of course. Kiryu didn't need to breathe anymore. Kiryu chuckled. Crow felt the beginnings of angry tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Kiryu stroked his face, and he yanked away.

"Didn't I already tell you to fuck off?"

"Twice, actually. Three times now." Kiryu's arms were holding Crow's to his sides, gently, loosely, but without leaving room for him to move enough to actually hit. "You never used to be this slow."

Crow drew a sharp breath. He had to get out of here. He had to get back to his kids –

He took a bitter kind of gratification from the way Kiryu gasped when Crow pinned him. The bastard hadn't been expecting _that_. "I want to know where my kids are."

Kiryu grinned back at him. Some part of Crow's heart was more than just broken; the insanity in that grin ripped it right off the rest and threw it away. "They're fine, blackbird."

"You're a liar."

"Let me go and I'll prove it."

Crow pulled away, wary as ever, ready to at least try to stop Kiryu if he tried anything. Kiryu pointed in a random direction where, only moments before, there had been nothing. Now Crow was looking, as though through a magic glass, at a small pile he recognized easily as his kids, curled up to sleep. Suddenly he ached; maybe he couldn't have protected them from this (because he couldn't carry all six of them and even if he put Mia on his back the others would never be able to keep up if he started running), but he could have been with them when the world turned black all around them. Should have been. Great father figure he made. Kiryu's hand descended on Crow's shoulder.

"They're safe, Crow." Kiryu's other arm slid around Crow's waist. "I know perfectly well you'd try to kill me again if I let anything happen to them, and that's not exactly conducive to keeping order, is it?"

Crow stiffened in Kiryu's arms. "My kids aren't bargaining chips."

"Which is why I talked Rudger into letting me oversee what happens to them," Kiryu remarked. "What happens to them after we win is your decision, of course . . . but until then they're safe from all manner of deaths. Including god sacrifice."

Crow turned away from that hateful insane grin. Then he felt Kiryu's lips on his neck. "Stop."

"You needn't worry about them right now, blackbird. And I'd be happy to help you with them once the new order is established. I've already planned for your future. There's no reason it can't include them, if that makes you happy."

Crow didn't bother trying to pull away again. It wasn't going to do any good; even alive Kiryu hadn't been a particularly great proponent of personal space. "If you're going to kill me, just do it now."

The fingers in his hair should not, he thought, be as comforting as they were. "Absolutely not. I need you first, little blackbird. But you won't suffer like Yuusei will . . . I'll promise, if you like, and you know I'm good for my promises."

"Fuck you."

"Why, blackbird, you read my mind."

Crow's face turned savage. It was an expression that might have sent some of the younger Security guards reeling backward, afraid their perennial prisoner had finally snapped. "Don't even think about it."

Kiryu ran a single finger down Crow's spine and grinned when he shivered. "You should know by now I don't take well to lies, blackbird."  
"You should know by now I don't take well to people threatening my friends," Crow hissed back. "So fuck off."

He'd never realized before just how chilling Kiryu's laugh could be. Crow was half-ready to try for his feet and run – where he didn't know, anywhere, it didn't matter, just to get him away from that voice and its insane owner – and then he was back in Kiryu's arms, pulled tighter than ever around him, making escape impossible.

"He took you away from me, Crow," Kiryu hissed. "He let me get caught and then he took you away and I died without ever getting to even say goodbye."

"You killed someone!"

"I protected you!" The arms around Crow's waist tightened further. One of Kiryu's hands fastened around Crow's wrist. "I told you I'd do whatever it took – "

"I never asked you to!"

Crow would never be able to say what happened next, exactly; all he knew was that one minute he and Kiryu were arguing, and the next he was flat on his back with Kiryu's mouth on his and his hands pinned over his head, everything from his waist down pressed against the floor by Kiryu's weight. He could have gotten a knee into Kiryu's crotch for a surprise attack, but he never even thought of it. He was simply too stunned.

Kiryu pulled away first. In some far corner of his brain, Crow was aware that Kiryu really should be breathing quite heavily, and it was disconcerting in the extreme to feel nothing of the kind.

"You're mine, Crow. Don't ever forget that."

"What are you going to do, rape me?"

"Are you going to make me?"

Crow started to struggle in earnest. Anger and fear mixed with heartbreak; Kiryu, _his_ Kiryu, would never have said something like that. Kiryu kissed him again. He jerked away as best he could, being pinned to the floor with someone sixty pounds heavier than him holding him down.

"Leave me _alone_." At least it took care of one big problem; he couldn't stay hard when he was scared shitless. Kiryu stroked his cheek.

"It doesn't have to be this hard, little blackbird."

"Fuck off!"

Kiryu did not fuck off. Instead he covered Crow's eyes with his free hand. Crow kicked, but it was a useless gesture and he knew it; there was nothing for him to connect with. Kiryu's hand pulled away, and Crow was staring, frightened and angry, into a familiar pair of bright gold eyes. Kiryu's skin was still pale, but the marker on his face was gone, and the strange blackness of his eyes had reverted to white.

"Is this better?"

"What you look like doesn't change who you are." _Or what you just said to me._

"Doesn't it?" There was a sudden slyness in Kiryu's eyes. Crow had just enough time to think _oh shit I'm fucked_ and then there was a mouth on his neck once again. This time the lips were warm and moist and he let his head fall to the side without even thinking about it. Kiryu nipped playfully at his skin and then pulled away, just far enough to tease Crow to madness with his breath against damp and over-sensitive skin.

"Have I changed your mind yet?"

"No." Crow had never been aware that a single syllable so short could have so many sounds in it, and he cursed himself again for letting his body get the better of him. Kiryu's fingers twined into his hair again. Crow tensed, waiting for the harsh tug that was sure to be his punishment for being stubborn, but it never came. Instead he was treated to another chuckle that made his skin crawl.

"I don't think you realize what I'm offering you, Crow."

"I don't care."

"I think you care far more than you're letting on."

"Nice try. Maybe you'll even be right next time." Crow was uncomfortably aware of Kiryu's weight on him, and of everything – from the sweat on his skin in this too-chill place to more obvious indications – that practically screamed his lies to the world. Kiryu kissed the edge of his jaw.

"You can't lie to me, blackbird."

"Don't call me that." He was running out of room fast and he knew it – and so did Kiryu, he was sure.

"Mm? But you used to like that," Kiryu whispered against his ear. "Especially when we were alone together and I'd – "

"Shut up!" And now he was on the verge of tears. "That wasn't you!"

Crow expected retaliation; this Kiryu had already more than proven he had no compunctions about violence. He didn't care. This was the worst possible way to be caught, trapped in a world of darkness with a sickening parody of his dead lover trying to seduce him. Was it worse than solitary in Security, with the smell of blood and sweat and hate and madness all around? He thought it was. And whatever the other indications might be, apparently Kiryu wasn't _that_ dead.

"Shh." Kiryu turned Crow's face, made him look back up into those eyes that made him want to scream with grief. "I can't change what Yuusei's made me, blackbird. But you don't have to be part of it. I can still give you that . . . and power, too."

"It's not Yuusei's fault," Crow whispered. He would never stop believing that – never, never – but he didn't have the energy for this fight. "And you can take your power and shove it."

"You'll change your mind," Kiryu murmured. "You'll change your mind soon enough."

Crow didn't fight as Kiryu sent him tumbling into darkness for the second time.


End file.
